


Hush, Now

by StardustAndTeacups



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, abby definitely isn't good at being quiet, or maybe more than slightly?, slightly exhibitionistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndTeacups/pseuds/StardustAndTeacups
Summary: Written for the 2019 The 100 Kink MemePrompt: Kane and Abby have sex on the balcony of their room in Polis. Either one of them pointing out that they could have neighbors, they could be seen by anyone. Bonus points if he makes her scream or they're both super loud.Originally posted on LiveJournal here: https://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3621.html?thread=913701





	Hush, Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 The 100 Kink Meme
> 
> Prompt: Kane and Abby have sex on the balcony of their room in Polis. Either one of them pointing out that they could have neighbors, they could be seen by anyone. Bonus points if he makes her scream or they're both super loud.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal here: https://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3621.html?thread=913701

Chaos greeted Abby behind the door to her room in the Commander’s tower: blankets of fur lying anywhere but their bed, candle wax on every flat surface, and a knocked-over chair that nobody had bothered to pick up. It was a different kind of chaos, though, to what had been surrounding her for the past too many hours. This was a product of happiness, the kind that made you forget everything around you. A smile pulled at the corners of her mind at the recollection.  _Yes, definitely better than the make-shift medical tent they’d set up at the bottom of the tower._

She had spent the whole day in that tent, cleaning wounds and stitching one person after the other back up, including the king who’d blatantly disregarded her orders to take it easy and rest. And all of this she’d done despite the clearly hostile attitude most of her patients adopted from the moment they saw her. But she had done her job without complaint, in her own way trying to make up for the devastation ALIE had brought - no, it hadn’t exactly been  _her_ fault but Thelonius was Skaikru and he’d been her friend which made it hard not to feel like part of the blame lay on her shoulders. 

Abby took a deep breath. The future, not the past, was what mattered, however long it may be.

“Abby?”

It wasn’t until she heard his voice that she realised Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

“Yes, where- ” She looked in the direction of the sound and found him appearing in the doorway to the small balcony. She could see little else but his silhouette; the sun behind him, bight and deep orange, beginning to set on the world outside. His frame looked different, altered in some way; his hair less of a mess than usual and something draped around his waist. But the moment he stepped out from the direct ray of sunlight she realised - much to her own pleasure - that he was simply wearing a towel and nothing else and his hair was indeed a mess albeit a wet and less fluffy one.

This kind of domestic intimacy was still new or rather some parts were - in reality, they’d grown comfortable with living around each other months ago - and this was one of them: Becoming comfortable around another person’s body.

“Long day?” Marcus asked, stepping closer.

“Always.”

He wound his arms around her, cool, strong, and naked and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

With a sigh, she let herself be held as the stress of the day was slowly eased from her muscles. 

“How is the situation with the ambassadors looking?”

The groan he let out at her question was answer enough.

“Okay, no more work talk. What were you doing on the balcony?”

That had been the exact right question to ask judging by the smirk which appeared on his lips. 

Without a word, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her with him out and into the brilliant light of the setting sun. There was nothing spectacular to see on the balcony itself, the only thing different was the lack of broken glass on the floor. 

“You cleaned the balcony?” Abby asked, not quite following where the change in his mood had come from.

“I figured we could put it to use since we’ll be staying here a while longer.” Slowly, he backed her away from the railing and up against the wall.

“You’re blocking the view.” It was no doubt a beautiful one - seeing the sunset over the forested mountains from so high up - but with him towering above her she saw none of it. 

“Am I?” He said with a mildly teasing tone and then bent down to kiss her.

_Maybe the view didn’t matter so much._

Eyes closed, she opened her mouth wanting more but he left her gasping fresh air and instead began a trail of gentle kisses down along her jaw and the curve of her neck. He ravished the skin above her collarbone alternating between small bites and soothing licks making an invigorating sensation of pain-pleasure shoot through her body. Her eyes stayed shut and the view was forgotten.

Her hands were securely placed in his steadily drying hair with no intention of leaving their favourite spot but his - previously settled on her hips - found a new task of removing her jacket and shirt. 

She couldn’t help but do a sharp intake of breath when his hands closed around the hem of her shirt and pulled upwards. “Marcus- ” They were too exposed. What if someone saw them? 

“We’re- ” she tried again but his mouth once again found hers and swallowed her words. 

“It’s okay,” he muttered into her skin once their lips had parted again. “They won’t see.” He pulled back slightly and guided her head to one side then the other with gentle fingers on her jaw. “The other balconies aren’t safe. We’re just lucky.”

He was right, their balcony definitely looked more sturdy than the others. Some had even broken off entirely. It struck her that he might have been doing more than just admiring the mountains before she disturbed him. Had he planned this? It was a new side to him she was seeing, a daring but confident contrast to the attentive person he had been in their bed - always careful not to hold her too tightly or be rough - and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on.

Her shirt went over her head and onto the floor and there could no longer be any doubt in her mind about what exactly had been his intentions from the start. 

He kissed her again, deeply and full of passion and set to work on her pants.

“Just one thing,” he whispered, his voice low and husky and so close to her ear she could  _feel_ his words. “You’ll have to be quiet.”

Realisation dawned on her - they were still very much exposed to anyone within hearing distance - but he left her no time to consider the consequences of getting caught. 

Her pants were shoved down, underwear following closely behind, and in a matter of seconds, he had her leg draped over his shoulder and a finger running through her wetness spreading it before slipping first one, then another into her with ease. 

“ _God_ ,” she moaned involuntarily and was forced to hide her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her needy whimpers.

She heard him laugh, all too pleased at himself and the effect he had on her. Exasperated she leaned back, careful not to make a sound. There was no way she’d let him win so easily - and yet, he has barely begun.

His thumb found her clit, two fingers still moving rhythmically inside her and it was all she could do to keep her mouth shut. Teeth sink into her lower lip, biting hard.  _This is going to be harder then she’d thought._

She had never been one to keep quiet, least of all in bed, and Marcus knew this perfectly. He knew it was just a matter of time before she couldn’t hold herself back any longer and the whole of Polis would know just what they got up to on their time off. Yet at this moment, her inhibitions slowly falling away, that thought brought with it only an exhilarating thrill of excitement.

His fumbling hand at the hem of her sports bra caught her attention. With a few unceremonious tugs and pulls, she’d wrangled it over her head and out of the way leaving her bare chest a newly exposed place of exploration.

He’s been a quick learner, he knows what she likes. In only a couple of days - granted, a couple of days with  _a lot_ of practice - he picked up on so much. He read the signs of her body so easily. His mouth was hot and wet against her hardened nipple, a glorious contrast to the cooling air, his tongue running in languid circles matching the rhythm of his thumb at her core.

Her breathing was heaving and desperate, overcompensating to try and keep quiet. So far so good. 

Then his mouth began travelling further down.

The cool breeze against her bare, wet nipples where his mouth had just been sent a delicious shiver down her spine and the beginning of a cry climbing up her throat. Again, she was forced to hold it back. 

She didn’t know what he would do if she couldn’t keep quiet but she was not risking doing something that might stop him from reaching the spot where she so achingly anticipated the sweet and coarse pressure of his tongue.

With her hands buried in his hair, she urged him on, impatient. He left a sloppy trail of wet kisses down her stomach and over her hipbone before he finally reached his destination. 

Her whole body shuddered when he first ran his tongue through her wetness. Just a couple of slow licks and she was completely lost in a haze of pleasure, no longer in control of herself. She felt her orgasm building within her, his expert strokes taking her higher and higher towards the final crescendo. 

His tongue was on her clit now, the two fingers inside her being joined by a third as he worked her into a frantic frenzy. There was nothing she could do.

“Yes, Marcus. Right there, baby, right there.  _Yes_ .” Her words flew out in pleasure-filled moans as her final sliver of restraint vanished.

He stopped.

A sob escaped her making her sound embarrassingly desperate and it was all to no use. His fingers slipped from her leaving her feeling empty and cheated and he rose to his feet.

She had been so close.

“Marcus, please.” She was practically begging him but this was no time to care for pride. The swelling wave of her orgasm was fading rapidly, tragically, and the only thought in her mind was to get that feeling back.

Her own fingers instinctively sought to finish what he was denying her but his tight grip around her wrists stole that way to release from her, too. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” His figure was commanding and imposing above her, a dark shadow backlit by the radiant colour palette of the sunset. He held her firmly in place.

“ _Marcus_ ,” she practically whimpered, squirming in his grasp.

He tutted.

“You never were one to obey orders.” In a quick movement, he stepped behind her, pushing against her back until she was trapped between him and the railing. “Unless, of course, I make you.”

He leaned in close and covered her mouth with his left hand.

She felt his hips grind against her lower back, hard and hot against her skin and no trace of the towel he’d been wearing. Her hands gripped the railing tighter, knuckles turning white, and answered his thrusts with one of her own. 

He slid through her folds, the tip of his cock nudging at her clit. She did nothing to hold back her moan, but the pressure of his hand muted her sounds.

“You can do better than that,” he teased and the next moment he pushed into her from behind.

A wave of pleasure swept over her entire body. This was new, territory not yet explored but oh how sweet the exploration had begun. His thrusts were harder, felt deeper, and the new angle sent her orgasm building quickly as his tempo grew faster.

Soon she was on the edge again but he wouldn’t quite let her topple over.

He slowed his movements down, just a fraction but enough to keep her suspended in that delicious moment right before the tidal wave crashes. 

She whimpered against his hand, half-delirious and desperate for release. It remained firmly clasped over her lips.

“Shhh.” His mouth was right by her ear, his voice a low grumble sending a whole new set of goosebumps across her body. “Quiet now, we don’t want to disturb the neighbours.” 

As he whispered the words his right hand slipped from her breast and down between her folds, fingers confidently finding their way to her clit and applying delicious pressure. 

It was impossible not to scream, or at least it would’ve been had his hand not covered her mouth. 

With a few strokes of his fingers she,  _finally_ , felt thousands of little sparks bursting beneath her skin. Her body was aflame. She heard him muffle a groan in her shoulder as his heavy breathing matched up with hers and he, too, toppled over the edge. 

She came down from her high, slowly returning to her senses, to realise he was pressing soft kisses to the sweat-sheened skin of her neck and shoulders. His hand had left her mouth and was now dragging gentle caresses up and down her arms.

The contrast of this tenderness was startling. She turned in his arms, wanting more than anything to see his face, to hold him and be held in return.

He took her face in his hands and smiled suddenly overtaken by shyness.

“Was that alright?”

She couldn’t help but smile at the question; the man who had moments ago been thrusting inside her with all the vigour of a feral animal had completely evaporated and was instead replaced by this beautiful, loving man who was afraid he hadn’t satisfied her.

Her silence clearly made him more anxious so she rose to her tiptoes to quiet the worried voice in his head.

She kissed him with the soft languor her post-coital state, kissed away any doubts he might have. She felt utterly and completely well-fucked, so much so that if it weren’t for his strong arms around her she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stand. It had been more than alright.

“It was perfect.”

She kissed him again, on his smiling lips, to make sure he understood exactly how much this meant to her, how much  **he** meant to her.

Six months left to live and here they were trying to build something new, something good. It’s was an act of defiance, a final ‘fuck you’ to the world which had decided to give up on humankind after so many years of hardship had finally ended. So here they were, rebelling against the unfairness of it all with blood-stained hands and tired souls deciding to fill what could be their final days with love.


End file.
